legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto: Beta Episode 31
Naruto: Beta Episode 31 Tazunai reaches the Sand Village and sees Intuzuka, passed out. Tazunai: Dad! Intuzuka (getting up): Why did you follow me here?! Tazunai: I'm taking you home. Intuzuka (seeing the Rinnegan): The Rinnegan? When did you get that? Tazunai: When I was fighting Death. I'll use it against you as well. Intuzuka: Fine, if you want to fight me. (he activates his Sharingan) Tazunai: Summoning Jutsu: Six paths of Justice! The six members all come out again. Intuzuka sees Sayona. Intuzuka (thinking): What is this feeling I have? (his hair turns back to normal and he takes his mask off and throws it to the ground) I..I don't know what to say. (he falls to his knees and starts to cry) Sayona (looking at Tazunai): I think he's back to normal. Intuzuka gets up and runs to Sayona. He kisses her, passionately. Sayona (surprised): You really missed me didn't you? Intuzuka (hugging her): I can't do this without you. I should have never made you leave. Sayona: Intuzuka, I want to be here with you still. Intuzuka: Then stay here and help me tame whatever this is. Sayona: I will. I have permission to stay already. Intuzuka kisses her again, still crying, but with joy. Tazunai: Dad, I'm not sure what happened to you. I want Tsunade to run a test on your brain waves. Sayona: No, I can do it. I'm also a medical ninja. Tazunai: That's right. Intuzuka: Damn, I forgot about Tsunade. She's going to be crushed, again. Sayona: But, she'll understand. She always has. Intuzuka: Sayona, I love you so much, and I don't want you to leave, ever again. Sayona: That's a little selfish. Intuzuka: I'm sorry, I just don't want you to leave me again. Sayona: It's okay, you deserve to be selfish. You took care of your nephew and our boy by yourself, while dealing with your Hokage title, and trying to deal with the Anbu. You have been selfless these past years and I think it's time you get something in return. Intuzuka: I'm just so glad that you're back. (he hugs her again) Karin (seeing this): I haven't seen Dad this happy since before Mom died. She is what makes him happy. He's only happy when she's around. That is the definition of soul mates. (out loud) Mom, could I talk to you for a moment? Sayona: I'll be right back. Tazunai (looking at Intuzuka): She really makes you happy doesn't she? Intuzuka: If it weren't for you being our child, I probably wouldn't have made it this far. She is my life, no offense. Tazunai: I completely understand. Trust me, I know that you love me. Intuzuka: Good, and don't forget it. Karin: Mom, you really can stay, right? Sayona: Yes, I have full rights to stay here with Intuzuka. Karin: Do you see how happy he is? Sayona: Yea, I've missed that smile of his. Karin: He hasn't smiled and meant it since you died. You are what makes him happy. Without you, he can't be happy. Sayona: I had no idea that it was that bad. Karin: He didn't make life hell, it was just less interesting. Even the people knew that their Hokage was depressed, yet he did his job anyway. Sayona: He's quite a man, isn't he? Karin: Alright, I've said what I was going to say. Go be with him. Sayona: I will. Minato: So, bro, looks like dad passed the baton of the Flash to you, huh? Intuzuka: Yea, he did. Kushina: I'm glad that his legacy could be continued with you. Sayona: That's right, I forgot you were here Kushina. Tazunai (looking at Intuzuka): How does she know Kushina? Intuzuka: They're sisters. It looks like you have the whole family on your side. Tazunai: I guess so. Sayona: It's good to see you, sis. (she hugs Kushina) Kushina (looking at Intuzuka): How is Naruto? Intuzuka: He's doing fine. He had it rough at the academy, but he's getting through just fine right now. He seems to have made some friends, including Sasuke, although they won't admit that they're friends. Kushina: That's how I wanted it. Tazunai: I'm sorry guys, I wish I could keep you here longer, but you need to go. Kushina: Right. Minato: See you guys later! Everyone but Sayona disappears. Intuzuka: Let's go home. Sayona: After you, good sir. To be continued...